


Лучшая охота в мире

by 006_stkglm, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Лучшая охота это вовсе не кастовать Аард и махать мечом, закинувшись «Пургой» и «Кошкой».
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Лучшая охота в мире

— Гера-а-а-альт, я умираю с голоду! — уже не в первый раз жалобно возвестил Лютик. Пегас, его мерин, согласно метнул хвостом и, прихватив сочные побеги во множестве росшего у дороги дудника, смачно ими захрустел.

Плотва, покосившись на ведьмака не по-лошадиному умным взглядом, промолчала, за что тот был ей премного благодарен.

В общем-то, это была далеко не самая тяжелая из дорог, что им выпадали, даже наоборот. Началась последняя седмица августа. Недолгий утренний дождь прибил дорожную пыль, и еще недавно раскаленный воздух, при каждом вдохе обжигавший горло, сделался свеж, словно глоток колодезной воды. Удушливая жара, от которой рубаха липла к спине, а волосы к шее, спала. Солнце весело подмигивало сквозь зелень сосновых крон. Пахло нагретой смолой и тем особенным терпким пряным ароматом, который бывает в лесу только в конце лета, когда перезревшие ягоды осыпаются на подстилку из мха, а налитой темно-зеленой листвы подлеска легко-легко касается нежная еще рука увядания.

— Гер-а-альт? — снова жалобно потянул Лютик. Ведьмак вздохнул.

Они не голодали, но с последнего ночлега под крышей миновало несколько дней, и припасы в седельных сумках не отличались разнообразием: размякшая солонина, сухари, дрябловатая картошка да еще зелень и несколько луковиц, которые Лютик прихватил в одном из попавшихся по дороге хуторков, слишком маленьких, чтобы там нашлось место для ночлега, хотя бы и на сеновале.

Сузив зрачки, Геральт поглядел на небо. Полдень уже миновал, но темнело поздно, и можно было ехать еще шесть и даже восемь часов. Опять же, до крупных поселений, насколько он помнил, оставалось еще полтора-два дневных перехода. Часом позже, часом раньше. Геральт огляделся: совсем недавно они перевалили гребень невысокого холма, и теперь местность плавно понижалась. Впереди, сколько хватало глаз, раскинулась сочная темная зелень молодого сосняка, прочерченного ясно видимой буро-желтой лентой дороги. На юго-западе, так далеко, что разглядеть могли разве что глаза ястреба — или ведьмака — сосны сменялись ольховником и ивняком, явно следовавшим за изгибами русла небольшой реки.

Геральт принюхался, цокнул, подгоняя Плотву.

— Проедем еще немного, — сказал он. — Там дальше должно быть подходящее место.

— Подходящее для чего? — Лютик моментально забыл про снедавший его голод. Толкнув Пегаса пятками, он поравнялся с ведьмаком, почти коснувшись его стремени своим, и, приложив ладонь ко лбу, старательно вгляделся в раскинувшийся до самого горизонта зеленый ковер леса.

— Увидишь, — коротко ответил Геральт.

Холм был такой пологий, что спуск едва ощущался. Бледные тени сосен расчерчивали золотистую пыль дороги, где-то в кронах звонко перекликались невидимые пичуги; Лютик брезгливо замахал рукой на пролетевшего мимо шмеля.

— Здесь, — решил Геральт, натягивая поводья. — Сворачиваем.

Он спрыгнул с седла. Плотва махнула хвостом, отгоняя слепня.

— Что? Почему? — Спешившись, Лютик торопливо подобрал поводья Пегаса и, сойдя с дороги следом за Геральтом, шагнул в густой подлесок.

Кусты моментально вцепились в украшенные по бокам вышивкой штаны, сапоги провалились в густой мох. Когда прямо под ногой с треском сломалась какая-то ветка, Лютик вздрогнул, шарахнулся в сторону, и его передернуло — к лицу прилипла паутина. Он инстинктивно отпрянул, утягивая за собой и Пегаса, угодил ногой в какую-то дыру в земле, но прежде чем успел упасть или по-настоящему испугаться, Геральт крепко ухватил его за воротник и вытащил на более-менее ровный участок земли. Пегас протестующе фыркал.

Лютик нервно отер лицо манжетой и запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы — для шапочки с пером было все-таки слишком жарко. Геральт незаметно для барда стряхнул крошечного паучка, заплутавшего в складках пышного рукава его камзола.

— Что мы тут делаем? — спросил Лютик, оглядываясь.

Тянувшийся вдоль дороги неровной полосой подлесок здесь поредел, земля меж стволов была усыпана ковром пожелтевших иголок, потемневшими от дождей чешуйками коры и старыми шишками. Кое-где через этот покров пробивались плотные стебли давно отцветшей медуницы и изящные побеги заячьей капусты. Где-то в глубине леса перекликались сойки и самозабвенно стучал дятел.

— Ты был голоден, — напомнил Геральт. Он давно снял доспех, и перевязь с мечами была надета просто поверх вылинявшей темной рубахи.

— Ну да… — Лютик вздрогнул при виде деловито взбирающегося по стволу ближайшей сосны жука с огромными усами и шагнул поближе к ведьмаку, утягивая за собой распробовавшего заячью капусту Пегаса. — И что?

— Мы идем на охоту, — коротко пояснил Геральт, вытаскивая со дна седельной сумки полотняный мешок с остатками сухарей и пересыпая его содержимое в другой, наполовину полный. — Нож под рукой?

— Нож… Погоди, охоту?! — Лютик крутанулся на пятках и крепче стиснул поводья Пегаса.

Ведьмак тихонько засмеялся:

— Нет-нет, успокойся. Это хорошая охота, вот увидишь.

Лютик подбоченился и скептически вздернул бровь. Геральт покачал головой:

— Ты же любишь грибы?

Вторая бровь Лютика присоединилась к первой, а потом обе вернулись на предназначенное природой место, чтобы тут же сойтись над переносицей.

— Грибы… в смысле как жареные рыжики в сметане под оленину?

— Или соленые грузди с холодной темерской водкой…

— … и маринованным лучком, как в «Шафране и перце» в Горс Велене, — практически простонал бард.

Геральт сглотнул слюну. На его памяти никто не мариновал лук так, как повара «Шафрана и перца» — тот хрустел на зубах, но вся горечь растворялась в терпком кисловато-сладком соусе, секрет которого, по заверениям хозяина заведения, конкуренты постоянно пытались то перекупить, то выкрасть.

— Но где мы тут найдем грибы? — недоуменно оглядываясь, вопросил Лютик, и Геральт покачал головой, пряча улыбку.

Он забрал поводья Пегаса, привязал его и Плотву к стволу сосны, давным-давно расщепленному молнией, отошел к краю прогалины и, присев, пошевелил ковер иголок, шишек, коры и маленьких потемневших от времени веточек. В нос ударил характерный запах, и почти сразу рука наткнулась на упругие, круглые, маслянисто-желтые шляпки. Один перерос — шляпка изнутри почернела, — но два других гриба Геральт, оглядев, отправил в полотняный мешок.

— Маслята — везде, — улыбнулся он через плечо.

Лютик, держа в зубах ножичек, которыми обычно вычищал грязь из-под ногтей и обрезал писчие перья, торопливо рылся в седельных сумках.

***

— Так нечестно! — сердито возвестил бард три минуты спустя.

— Хм? — Геральт, аккуратно срезавший чуть подпорченную червями ножку очередного ладного кругленького масленка, обернулся, не поднимаясь с корточек.

Лютик стоял, уперев руки в бока — в одной был зажат капюшон от зимнего плаща, некогда темно-зеленый, но давно выцветший, с помятым шлыком, напоминавшим увядший стручок фасоли — и мрачно ковырял носком сапога землю под чахлым кустиком шиповника.

— Я ничего не могу найти! У меня же нет волчьего нюха и кошачьих глаз. — Он наподдал очередному бугорку, во все стороны полетели старые потемневшие шишки и листвяная труха.

Плотва фыркнула. Геральт поднялся, подошел ближе, привязывая уже несколько потяжелевший мешок к поясу.

— На самом деле, их тут столько, что от моего нюха толку практически нет. — Он поманил барда к соседнему дереву. — Просто приглядывайся внимательно. Вот, смотри.

Геральт присел, поворошил рукой даже не бугорок, просто ковер из трухи и иголок в одном месте, не нашел ничего, сместился чуть вправо, и под его пальцами показалась ярко-желтая шляпка масленка с прилипшими к ней травинками. Ведьмак подцепил его ножом, убедился, что ножка на срезе и шляпка изнутри чистая, и бросил Лютику.

— Это сложно объяснить. — Он обвел рукой близлежащие деревья. — Для начала найди парочку, а дальше пойдет как по маслу, сам увидишь.

Лютик повертел масленок в пальцах, жадно втянул терпкий грибной запах на срезе и бросил в импровизированную сумку. На пальцах остался темный липкий налет.

— Не бери ничего тонконогого и белого, — напомнил ведьмак. — Ничего необычной формы, никаких махрушек и пелерин, и ничего с белыми точками на красн…

— Да во имя непорочных подштанников Мелитэле, Геральт! Я учился в Оксенфурте, я знаю, как выглядят поганки и мухоморы, — возмутился бард.

Геральт покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Он двинулся дальше вглубь леса, но выбирал маршрут так, чтобы держать Лютика в поле зрения.

***

Поначалу Лютику казалось, что в этом солнечном лесу, наполненном птичьим щебетом и шелестом крон, он не найдет ничего, кроме кочек, норовивших угодить под ноги веток да выпотрошенных шишек. Бурча себе под нос, он бродил между чуть поскрипывающих на ветру стволов, наклонялся, шевелил ковер из иголок и редкую траву. Время шло, он вспотел, поцарапался о кусты, порвал манжету, а добычи в импровизированной котомке нисколько не прибавилось.

Лютик остановился, отбросил со лба челку, в очередной раз пожалел, что не прихватил с собой фляжку, и поискал, куда бы присесть передохнуть. В нескольких шагах лежал ствол поваленного дерева, но, заметив торопливо снующих в рассохшейся древесине муравьев, Лютик предпочел отойти подальше и устроиться на выступающем из земли переплетении узловатых корней. Он с удовольствием вытянул длинные ноги, задрал голову и немного полюбовался на плывущие в высоком небе легкие облачка.

Встревоженные его появлением лесные обитатели мало-помалу вернулись к своим делам: зачирикали птицы, загудели шмели, на ствол поваленного дерева забралась юркая маленькая ящерица и замерла в пятне солнечного света. На другом конце поляны возле пышных кустов можжевельника росла костяника — алые соцветия ягод яркими пятнами выделялись на фоне зелени. Надо будет прихватить по дороге, лениво подумал Лютик. Он подобрал ноги, машинально взглянул вниз и замер. В тени, отбрасываемой переплетением корней, на которым он устроился, виднелась ярко-желтая шляпка гриба.

Лютик выпрямился так резко, что чуть не упал, и снова спугнул пригревшуюся ящерку. Он разгреб травинки и иголки, несколько секунд хлопал себя по карманам, судорожно соображая, куда подевал нож, порезался о него, когда опускал сломанный у корня гриб в свою импровизированную котомку и только тогда заорал так, что в районе полумили вокруг с деревьев снялись птицы:

— Геральт! Я нашел!

— Поздравляю, — донеслось, откуда-то сзади и справа, и Лютик мог бы поставить свой последний золотой на то, что ведьмак улыбался.

— Не отходи далеко, — посерьезнев, предупредил Геральт, и Лютик, не оборачиваясь, угукнул в ответ — рядом обнаружился масленок поменьше, и еще один, правда, совсем большой и уже облюбованный червяками. Возле соседней сосны он нашел еще парочку. В корнях поваленного дерева оказалась целая россыпь, но все уже слишком большие. Впрочем, это Лютика ничуть не смутило, потому что помимо спелой и сладкой костяники, в зарослях можжевельника обнаружилось еще три гриба, и, выбираясь из кустов, исцарапанный, но довольный, Лютик уже приметил ярко-желтую шляпку следующего.

Через полчаса, когда котомка приятно потяжелела, бард признал, что даже если бы он сам, с его славой, талантом и несравненным владением словом, попытался объяснить кому-нибудь, как следует искать грибы, то потерпел бы полное фиаско. В этом занятии не было абсолютно ничего от трезвого расчета, но было что-то сродни магии. Просто, если знаешь как, сказали бы его знакомые чародейки.

Грибов, что совсем недавно прятались от него, словно дриады на опушке Брокелона, теперь вокруг было столько, что глаза разбегались. Каждый выступ в подстилке из мха, трухи и сосновых иголок, каждый кустик шиповника и дикой малины, каждая прогалина словно только и ждали, чтобы поделиться заботливо взращенными сокровищами. Украшенная резьбой рукоять ножичка, ногти и кончики пальцев быстро почернели. На коленях нарядных штанов появились темные влажные пятна от мха, в вышивку набились иголки, но Лютик продолжал переходить от ствола к стволу, от куста к кусту, от пня к пню. Эта была очень странная охота — неудача не приносила разочарования, а только распаляла азарт, как попытки добиться благосклонности неприступной дамы. И, как и в искусстве обольщения, даже самая маленькая победа приносила ощущение запредельного восторга и эйфории.

Лютик остановился, чтобы передохнуть, только когда импровизированная котомка начала ощутимо оттягивать плечо. Он огляделся. Солнце опустилось ниже к горизонту, но до сумерек было еще далеко. Сосны в этой части леса росли немного плотнее, и стволы были как на подбор — прямые, ровные, теплые, если коснуться. Среди чешуек коры поблескивали капли смолы, прозрачные, как янтарь, что находят на побережье Скеллиге. Лютик не боялся заблудиться: Геральт окликал его совсем недавно, и он ясно видел футах в сорока позади куст шиповника, усыпанный яркими алыми точками крупных ягод — те, что потемнее и более спелые он собрал и ссыпал в карман. Футах в тридцати позади куста был приметный трухлявый пень — он легко мог вернуться по своим следам.

Пить хотелось сильней, хотя найденный по пути брусничник немного приглушил жажду. Лютик потер вспотевший загривок, совершенно забыв о том, что пальцы покрыты маслянистым темным налетом от грибов, и замер. Футах в пятидесяти впереди между деревьями что-то шевельнулось. Это не мог быть ветер — высокие кроны едва-едва колыхались над головой. Лютик шагнул вперед и прищурился. Его распирало любопытство, и, хоть он и путешествовал бок о бок с ведьмаком уже Мелитэле знает сколько лет, сейчас, в этом солнечном лесу, наполненном щебетом птиц и запахами смолы грибов, перепревших иголок да раздавленной им по неосторожности брусники, он не ощущал никакой опасности.

Движение повторилось. Лютик подумал было про оленя, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Там, впереди двигалось что-то высокое, намного выше оленя и даже лося, а ведь он видывал — и складывал баллады — про охоту монарших особ на очень крупные экземпляры. Он сделал еще шаг. Движение повторилось и Лютику вдруг показалось, что там, впереди, между сосен двигается ожившее дерево. Массивные, покрытые корой ноги с пальцами-корнями утопали в пышном ковре зеленого мха. Увитые молодыми, зелеными несмотря на предосеннюю пору побегами руки были воздеты к бездонному синему небу. На плече у древоподобного существа сидела темная птица, кажется, ворон, а головы, скрытой ветвями Лютик никак не мог как следует рассмотреть.

Он сделал еще один осторожный шаг, и ему показалось что он видит рога и что-то напоминающее капюшон. Загадочное лесное создание начало медленно, как бывает во сне, поворачивать голову, складки капюшона расправились, в тени под ним мелькнуло что-то белое и вытянутое, будто кость... Будто череп, запоздалым страхом осенила Лютика догадка. Сердце бешено забилось, он втянул воздух, собираясь не то бежать, не то звать на помощь, и тут широкая резко пахнущая грибами ладонь крепко зажала ему рот и Геральт тихо-тихо прошептал в самое ухо:  
— Тш-ш-ш.

Голова существа замерла, так и не повернувшись до конца. Руки с пальцами-ветками — очень острыми пальцами-ветками, разглядел теперь Лютик — опустились. Они доставали почти до самой земли, и прямо на глазах у барда маленький кустик медуницы с уже тронутыми увяданием, побуревшими листьями зазеленел, выбросил стрелку, и на конце ее один за другим распустились веселые синие цветы.

— Ш-ш-ш, — тем же еле слышным шепотом повторил Геральт. — Все в порядке.

Существо отвернулось, сделало несколько шагов вглубь леса — следов на мху и мягком ковре иголок от его чудовищных ног-корней совсем не оставалось — и исчезло меж сосновых стволов, словно его и не было. Снявшийся с его плеча ворон, кося на них блестящим черным глазом, описал над головами большой круг и растворился в голубом безоблачном небе.

— Что это было!? — прохрипел Лютик, как только Геральт выпрямился и убрал ладонь.

— Леший. — Ведьмак все еще смотрел вслед загадочному пришельцу, но, видимо, уловил как испуганно округлились глаза барда, потому что добавил: — Но он не опасен, ведь мы не трогаем ни его самого, ни его лес.

Лютик встревоженно покосился на их котомки, полные грибов, и Геральт наконец поглядел на него и улыбнулся:

— Это другое.

Лютик скептически фыркнул и сдул со лба челку. Сердце все еще часто колотилось в груди.

— Идем, — Геральт без труда закинул на плечо обе их котомки, — для ужина этого вполне хватит.

Теперь, когда котомка не оттягивала плечо, а Геральт отдал флягу с водой, идти стало значительно легче. Лес, ничуть не потревоженный появлением своего загадочного хозяина, продолжал жить обычной жизнью: в ветвях перекликались птицы, под ногами шуршали иголки и ломались веточки. И только когда Геральт за рукав оттащил Лютика в сторону, потому что тот чуть не наступил на пригревшегося в траве ужа, бард задал крутящийся на языке вопрос:

— Ты смог бы его одолеть?

— Да, — без колебания ответил Геральт. Пробившийся сквозь ветви луч солнца ярко блеснул на навершии серебряного меча у него за плечом.

Лютик задумчиво потеребил нижнюю губу.

— А убивал таких раньше?

— Да.

— Потому что брал заказ?

Геральт покосился на него, перевел взгляд на подмигивающее сквозь кроны сосен солнце.

— Люди часто сами их тревожат. Вырубают под поля все больше леса, пускают пал, без нужды убивают зверье.

— М-м, — тихо, словно глубоко задумавшись, откликнулся Лютик. Перепачканные пальцы у него двигались, будто касаясь невидимых струн.

— Эй, — мягко позвал Геральт. — Гляди, обабок.

— Где бабы!? — моментально встрепенулся Лютик, и Геральт беззвучно расхохотался, даже не пытаясь увернуться от тычков в плечо.

— Только одно на уме, — проворчал он, отсмеявшись. — Гриб так называется, говорю — обабок. Вот. Гляди.

Он присел, развел в стороны листья костяники, срезал обнаружившийся там высокий крепкий гриб с темной шляпкой и широкой, серой в крапинку ножкой, и пошарил в листве в поисках следующего. Лютик лениво поворошил носком сапога траву поодаль и вдруг нагнулся.

— Гера-а-альт, — позвал он. — Тут еще какие-то.

— М? — Закончив с обабками, ведьмак подошел к Лютику и заглянул ему через плечо.

— Похожи на маленькие розовые а…

— Это волнушки, — перебил Геральт. — Самые маленькие можно взять, с остальными слишком много возни.

Он присел, разгребая иголки и мох.

— Но правда ведь похожи на маленькие розовенькие жо…

Геральт вздохнул, покачав головой. В собранных в наполовину растрепавшийся хвост седых волосах застряли иголки.

— Заткнись, Лютик.

***

Смеркалось. Солнце скрылось за кронами сосен, и в лесу сразу стало ощутимо тише, только по дну небольшого овражка, на краю которого они остановились на ночь, без умолку журчал ручей, да потрескивал огонь, облизывая и без того прокопченные стенки дорожного котелка.

— Да это невозможно оттереть, — в который раз проворчал Лютик, продолжая яростно терзать пальцы тряпкой, в которой теперь только с большим трудом можно было узнать его изящный шейный платок.

— Ну, если найдешь немного бересты, сделаю туесок. Замочим на ночь золу, утром получится слабенький щелок, — сказал Геральт, ловко снимая со шляпки очередного масленка темную пленку и счищая с ножки налипшие травинки и семена растений.

Лютик мрачно посмотрел на ведьмака и перестал терзать покрасневшую кожу.

— Нет уж, я лучше дотерплю до следующей корчмы и часа на три сниму баню.

Он еще раз оглядел черные пальцы, отложил измусоленный платок и сунул нос в парок, поднимавшийся над котелком с картошкой.

— М-м-м, почти готово!

— У меня тоже. — Геральт, ловко разделав очередной гриб на четыре части, бросил их в глубокую крышку от котелка, которой этим вечером выпало играть роль сковороды. Там уже вовсю шкворчала подтаявшая солонина и дожаривалась первая порция маслят.

Пофыркивали, переступая с ноги на ногу, накормленные лошади. В костре потрескивал стащенный со всей округи валежник, алые искры, тая, уносились в бархатную синеву вечернего неба. Одуряюще пахло грибами — и свежими, и жареными.

— Лучшая охота в мире, да? — тихо сказал Лютик, глядя, как Геральт аккуратно снимает котелок с огня и сливает в сторонку лишнюю воду.

Геральт поскреб отросшую за эти несколько дней белую щетину, опрокинул в котелок импровизированную сковородку со шкворчащими маслятами и улыбнулся:

— Не то слово. Налетай.


End file.
